As CMOS technology advances, leakage power reduction is becoming more desirable. There are distinct challenges in reducing leakage power: improving the timing in timing critical parts of the design with the least increase in leakage power; and, reducing the leakage power in timing non-critical parts of the design without creating new timing violations.